She Will Weep
by Author Gal
Summary: Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes ... (One shot.)


**She Will Weep**

_"...Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes ..."_

I didn't know it would end this way. On my own against an army of black robes and masked faces. I had thought that I would fight in an epic battle, standing firm with my friends, taking down the evil in our land, tall and courageous.

It's so quiet. I can hear nothing but their breaths, and my own heart. It beat so loud that it echo's down the halls, the only noise to be heard.

I can't keep from shaking. I'm terrified.

The have formed a line in front of me, and even the light from my wand doesn't reach them. Hiding in the shadows, I can see their faint outlines in the mist and dark. None of them move. They just stand, stock still, staring at me through their veiled eyes. I can't count them, how many stand out there? Five, ten, twenty, one hundred?

And we stand there for hours, facing each other off. I don't dare to move or breath too loud incase that provokes them to attack. Three times I try to Apparate, but powerful wards keep me at bay.

I am overcome with fear.

And, like in some badly written play, my mind flies back to a time when I felt no fear, when I knew nothing of the evils of this world.

_She was my greatest friend, my delight. Even as a toddler I would rush towards that shock of red hair whenever I could, arms held open. She would pick me up and throw me high, laughing as she spun me around. At night she would sit beside me and run her hand over my head until I slept, and in the morning she would wake me with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling with the delight of a new morning. She taught me to run, to swim and play, to ride a broom and to take care of my owl. When I duxed my class, she would cheer the loudest. When she started dating Arthur I was the first to receive that rushed and joyful letter. With Arthur's help, she taught me to ride a bike and to play scrabble. She was My Molly._

_Then one day she took me by the hands and told me I wasn't going to be hers anymore. "Arthur has proposed' she told me, with a face so happy that I hated her. She wasn't allowed to leave me. Who would wake me and hold me, who would I owl to tell that Gryffindor won again, and it was all thanks to me? Who would tell me my head was swollen, and that I had to give a bit of credit to my brother?_

_Molly was Mine no longer._

_I flew into a rage, and did not speak to her for the longest time. On her wedding day I made her eyes fill with sorrow when I turned from her kiss. At her first child's birth I made her face fill with sorrow when I refused to visit._

_Will her heart fill with sorrow when she hears that I am dead?_

_Fabian was my idol, I worshipped the ground he walked on. I imitated his stance, I copied his handwriting, I wore his hand-me-downs with pride. Nothing that Fabian did was wrong._

_And he was always protective of me, his kid brother, and of Molly. Nothing I did could embarrass him, and he always took the time to check on me each morning at breakfast, and at lunch, and at dinner. Nothing much, just a quick "You right there, Gid?" But he meant it, he always meant it. If something was wrong, he would know, and he never laughed at me. Fabian was very serious, and very kind. He never laughed at anyone's hurt or pain, instead he offered sound advice and a firm shoulder._

_But as I grew older I resented him checking on me all the time. I would ignore his question of "You right there, Gid?" and he would never press for an answer. I never wore his old clothes, and I teased him behind his back. When we won Quidditch I would take all the credit, and his eyes would fill with sorrow when I strutted off the field. And I saw his face fill with sorrow when I laughed at him with my friends._

_Will his heart fill with sorrow when he hears that I am dead?_

I'm so scared. They're chanting now, hissing as they walk closer to me, their master's hideous name over and over again as they block off my exits. I can see them now; there are thirteen of them, all chanting with wands outstretched. "Terror tactics" my mind says rationally as I back away from them, trembling. I smile wryly, it's working.

Suddenly there is a flash of light, and I lunge to one side to avoid my death as the battle begins. I roll into a crevice in the wall, keeping them at bay with powerful repelling charms and shield charms. But the ground begins to shake.

For what seems like hours I fight and hide, like a scared child. I don't want to die, I don't want to die alone, here in this crevice, my body broken amongst the rocks. I can feel tears run down my cheeks, but there is no time to brush them aside as I fight for my life, my sister's life, Arthur's life, their children's lives, Fabian's life. I fight for those I love.

But I still fight alone.

I'm tiring. I can hardly hold my wand up, and my mind is confused and slow. My charms aren't as strong, and a hex manages to pierce my shield. It hits the roof of the crevice and I have to leap out to save my skin. I land on the floor, face first, and immediately I begin to roll, my years of training kicking in. I leap to my feet and I run as fast as I can, dodging, throwing spells over my shoulder.

Someone bellows my name.

I trip over as I turn to see who called, my wand flying from my grasp. I cry out in pain as I land on my shoulder, feeling the bone crack underneath me. A flash of light heads towards me, and I throw my free arm over my head, curling in to fetal position in the murky slime.

_Will their hearts fill with sorrow when they hear that I have died?_

"Gideon!" A voice roars, and the light vanishes moments before it hits me. Suddenly all goes silent and I feel a presence close to me, but I can't move. Pain rips though my body and I shut my eyes tight.

"Gideon, get up!" Someone yells, and I slowly open my eyes to see Fabian leaning over me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Fab-" I hiss in pain as I try to move.

His face is etched in worry. "You right there, Gid?" He asks, and all I can do is wince. He grabs a potion from his pocket and thrusts the liquid down my throat. My arm goes numb quickly, and though it is still broken, I am able to rise with my brother's help.

"Fabian, I'm sorry!" I gasp out as I stand, shaking, on my feet. Around me I can still hear the Death Eater's starting to move again, the immobilizing spell starting to wear off, but I don't care. Fabian stares at me for a moment in confusion, but his eyes widen as something flies towards us.

"Move!" He roars, and throws me to one side as something rushes past my ear. He summands my wand whilst ducking and pushes me towards a tunnel, keeping a Shield up behind us as we run.

"Forgive me, Fabian!" I cry out as I run, stumbling over debris. The tunnel widens and Fabian puts a block behind us, buying us a few moments time. Fabian turns and gives me a bear hug, fiercely holding me close.

"All is forgotten, brother." He chokes out, and I begin to cry. I'm terrified, but Fabian's here and he forgives me.

"Why?" I ask through my tears. Why did you come? Why do you forgive me? Why do you still love me? I scorned you, mocked you, teased you, tripped you. Yet you still came. Why?

"You're my brother." He replied to my simple question. He pulls away at the sound of the approaching Death Eaters. They're almost through the block, and I tell him we need to leave, when I see something in his eyes as he studies the cavern. The roof, the oncoming Death Eaters. The roof again.

He turns to me, and I know what he asks. What he wants.

I nod.

And so with a new courage, we wait, wands ready, for the Death Eaters to break through. Finally they burst through, and rush in to the cavern. One, two, three, four, five… is that all? I am disappointed, but still, five is better than none. I block off the doorway, but it is of no concern to the death eaters. They still think that they will win.

And so they come.

With a cry we throw a spell at the roof, powerful, two brothers united. And the roof begins to collapse with an almighty tremble.

I feel no fear.

The Death Eater's scream.

I feel no fear.

Fabian nods.

I feel no fear.

The roof collapses.

I feel no –

_And her heart fills with sorrow when she hears that they are dead._

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Mrrisa, who has been a wonderful reviewer and has helped me greatly. Thanks darl!**

**I don't know how true to canon this is, as Moody says "it** **took took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian". However, in my story, no one would have known who caused the cavern to collapse. It's a bit abstract, but hopefully a good read. Do me a favour and review, please!**

**It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**


End file.
